1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree stands, particularly a tree stand with structure for securing and adjusting the tree within the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Christmas trees are a traditional and joyous part of the Christmas celebration for people in countries around the world. Tree stands have long been available for standing a tree in a home or commercial building. These tree stands have usually consisted of a receptacle in which the tree trunk is placed, the receptacle having legs for support on a floor surface. The tree stands also include threaded screws distributed circumferentially near the rim of the receptacle and pointed inward toward the center of the receptacle. These screws are used to hold the tree in place.
A problem with the conventional tree stand is that the screws are cumbersome to use. While holding the tree straight, usually with the help of a second person, the screws must be turned several times to adequately secure the tree in place. The tree must be held straight while the screws are being tightened, to ensure that the tree will be straight when the process is complete. Most tree stands use three screws, distributed evenly around the receptacle. Because the tree is held at just three locations by a relatively slender screw, the tree may not always be successfully secured. Many homeowners can recall watching a tree fall over seemingly on its own, after it had already been decorated.